User Equipments (UEs) may be connected to different wireless communication networks, for example LTE (Long Term Evolution) communication networks and WiFi communication networks. The UE may be subject to strong interference fluctuations due to out-of-band (OOB) leakage from adjacent frequency bands. As depicted in FIG. 1 in a current LTE communications scheme providing an LTE communication 102 between an LTE base station 101 and the UE 105 the LTE frequency band may be ranging from 2.3-2.4 GHz that is adjacent to a WiFi ISM band that may range from 2.4-2.5 GHz. A time-frequency (or symbol-subcarrier) grid 200 representing an OFDM signal, e.g. an LTE signal, is illustrated in FIG. 2. As the LTE band is adjacent to the WiFi band, the LTE receiver in the UE 105 suffers from the WiFi out-of-band (OOB) leakage 106 into its LTE band due to the adjacent WiFi communication 104 between a WiFi HotSpot 103 and a WiFi transmitter in the UE 105. The UE 105 depicted in FIG. 1 includes a WiFi transmitter together with an LTE receiver in the same UE device. As both communications coexist in the same device, the OOB leakage problem caused by such devices is also called “In-Device Coexistence” (IDC) problem. This problem causes a significant degradation to the performance of the LTE communication 102. It may be desirable to provide a technique reducing such out-of-band leakage.